


Друг главного героя

by terminalA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakuman!au, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalA/pseuds/terminalA
Summary: После года совместной работы, шести ваншотов и пяти работ, не вышедших в свет, они получили сериал, с которым обязательно заберутся на вершину Джампа.





	Друг главного героя

**Author's Note:**

> написано на июльский Haikyuu fest  
> тотал!AU по мотивам Bakuman, сенен штампы в изобилии

Собрание должно было закончиться полчаса назад. Ойкава крутился на стуле и допивал кофе из обмякшего картонного стаканчика. В захламленном офисе, где порой из-за шумных обсуждений и треска кондиционера было не слышно собственного голоса, сейчас стояла тишина. Редакторы врастали в стулья и пялились в закрытую дверь, будто на ней показывали самое интересное кино в их жизни. 

Ойкава проверил телефон, но не обнаружил ни звонков, ни новых сообщений — Ханамаки и Ямагучи изображали терпение.

Раздался щелчок, дверь медленно отворилась, и в проеме показался Ушивака. По его лицу никогда нельзя было сказать точно, в чью пользу закончилось собрание, и это ужасно бесило. Следом появился Мизогучи и поднял вверх большой палец. Ойкава с трудом сдержался, чтобы не показать Ушиваке с его каменной физиономией язык. 

После года совместной работы, шести ваншотов и пяти работ, не вышедших в свет, после такого количества разочарования, что им можно было бы затопить весь Хонсю до верхушек небоскребов, они должны были получить сериал. В этот раз манга вышла действительно интересной: то, что надо для Джампа. Ойкава готов был поставить годовую зарплату — они побьют в рейтинге «iggle» Тендо.

Мизогучи подошел к нему и непривычно, даже как-то устрашающе, заулыбался — еще бы, их команда получила новый сериал впервые за полгода.

— Цветная обложка в первом же номере. 

Ойкава растекся по стулу, как переваренная рисовая каша. Махнул Мизогучи рукой, прося подождать, и набрал Ямагучи. Тот поднял трубку после первого же гудка.

— Поздравляю, Маки-чан, Яма-чан!

Ямагучи на том конце провода вскрикнул и, судя по звукам, уронил телефон на пол. В динамике зашуршало, заругалось, засопело и даже захлюпало. Ойкава подождал, пока трубку перехватит Ханамаки и скажет:

— Спасибо, Ойкава! 

И только тогда убрал мобильный в карман.

— Можешь выбрать ассистентов сам, — Мизогучи быстро вернул себе строгий вид. — Только отнесись к этому серьезно. Всем понравилась история, но мы в курсе, сколько у нас проблемных мест.

Ойкава закивал. К своей работе он всегда относился серьезно, кому как ни Мизогучи было об этом знать. Проблемы он прекрасно видел, но считал, что они решаемы, главное — хорошая история. А история определенно была хороша.

Еще полчаса Ойкава принимал поздравления, даже Ушивака подошел к нему и сказал:

— Интересная манга. Первая глава может попасть в топ пять.

Ойкава кисло улыбнулся. 

— Даже не мечтай. Мы будем первыми, Ушивака-чан.

Ушивака почесал переносицу.

— Может быть, на первой и последней неделях. У ребят хорошие финалы.

В такие моменты Ойкава жалел, что они работают в редакции, а не играют, например, в волейбол. Хотелось запульнуть Ушиваке в его невозмутимое лицо мячом, оставив смачный красный след на лбу.

Проигрывать Ушиваке стало дурной традицией всей жизни Ойкавы в Джампе: мало того, что тот раньше вырос до главы команды, так еще и манга Тендо год не падала ниже пятого места. Сколько Ойкава не бился, ни один его сериал не мог составить конкуренцию этим двоим. Но «В буре песков» смогут.

Из офиса Ойкава вышел позже, чем планировал. Вдохнул полной грудью влажный горячий воздух. На улице стояло токийское лето, сезон дождей уже остался позади, и теперь солнце разгоняло столбики термометров до сорока. 

Кого взять ассистентами Ойкава решил давно — верил, что в этот раз все получится. С Киндайчи и Куними он познакомился лет пять назад, когда те еще учились в старшей школе и принесли ему никуда не годную мангу про ниндзя-пришельцев. Но пришельцев Ойкава любил, поэтому дал им шанс. По окончанию школы Киндайчи выпустил пару ваншотов, и один занял третье место на Золотом кубке будущего. Лишь раз он пытался получить сериал, но работу не отобрали даже на уровне команды. Тогда Ойкава предложил ему ассистировать, и он согласился, прихватив Куними с собой.

С Куними приходилось не просто, тот любил полениться даже в самый суровый дедлайн. Зато был аккуратен и учился на филолога, так что заодно выручал с текстом. Киндайчи Ойкава просто иррационально обожал. То ли за пришельцев, то ли за смешную прическу, то ли за фоны, которые Киндайчи рисовал лучше всех, кого Ойкава когда-либо знал.

Он позвонил им сразу, как вышел из издательства. Куними немного поворчал по поводу низкого оклада, но в итоге согласился — за себя и за оказавшегося рядом с ним Киндайчи. 

— На летних каникулах все равно поди бездельничайте, — хмыкнул Ойкава.

— Отдых — это не безделье.

Куними вздохнул так тяжело, будто отдых действительно лежал на его плечах мешком, полным кирпичей. Киндайчи на заднем плане пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. 

Ойкава быстро скинул звонок. От разговоров по телефону начинало подташнивать, без мобильного он даже помыться не мог сходить.

К вечеру он подъехал в студию. Небольшую квартиру в десяти минутах ходьбы от станции Йоцуя, стандартно захламленную бесконечными томиками манги, дисками аниме и фигурками персонажей, заваленную черновиками и раскадровками — все студии мангак были похожи как одна.

Ойкава постучал в дверь и долго дожидался, пока щелкнет замок.

— Вы никак там умерли от радости, — пожаловался он, стягивая обувь за пятки, и замер.

Наверное, лицо у него сейчас было в лучших традициях юмористической манги.

— Привет, — Ивайзуми поднял правую ладонь.

Ойкава все же стянул кроссовки и ногой отодвинул их в сторону.

— А где все?

— В магазине.

Ивайзуми прошел в комнату и взял со стола стопку бумаг. 

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть, Ива-чан.

— Я думал, ты любишь сюрпризы.

Ойкава забрал у него раскадровки и закрылся ими, делая вид, что читает. Сердце билось быстро и часто. Ивайзуми уезжал к родителям в Сендай на месяц. Конечно, они созванивались, общались в соцсетях. Ойкава радовался каждому редкому фото в суровом мужском инстаграме Ивайзуми, но ему все равно казалось, что от Токио до Сендая как до Плутона пешком. Тоскливую пустоту не заполняла даже работа.

Ивайзуми вздохнул и убрал руки Ойкавы от лица. 

— Положи на место, пока не залил их слезами.

Ойкава сжал губы.

— Я не собирался плакать.

Раскадровки он все-таки убрал в безопасное место, и они с Ивайзуми вытянулись друг напротив друга в тесном пространстве между столами, как на ринге.

— Иди уже сюда.

Ойкава приблизился, ткнулся лицом в плечо и сжал Ивайзуми так, что тот даже ойкнул.

— Придурок, убьешь.

Ойкава потерся щекой о мягкую ткань футболки. На макушку легла тяжелая ладонь, взъерошила волосы, и прошедший месяц показался Ойкаве несуществующими.

—Ханамаки попросил ассистировать, и я решил, что просидел дома достаточно.

— Ого, — Ойкава отстранился. — Да у меня такие богатые мангаки, что могут позволить себе трех ассистентов.

Ивайзуми одернул футболку.

Зазвенел ключ в замке, открылась дверь и на пороге показались Ханамаки и Ямагучи с полными пакетами. 

— Сериал и цветная обложка! — Ойкава двумя руками изобразил викторию.

Ханамаки бросил пакеты на пол и выкрикнул: 

— Да, да, да! Наконец-то!

Ямагучи рассмеялся:

— Сейчас Ямаширо-сан опять вызовет полицию.

Но быстро присоединился с собственным «ура-ура!» и сомнительным танцем локтями.

Пытаясь увернуться от объятий Ханамаки, Ойкава ударился об угол этажерки, и ворох листов осыпался на пол. Студия превратилась в жертву аномального черно-белого момидзи. Ямагучи попытался собрать их, но вентилятор и сквозняк из открытого окна имели свои планы на этот счет. 

Совместными усилиями с хаосом было покончено, пока не согрелось пиво. Ханамаки достал всем по банке и нетвердым голосом толкнул тост за первый в их жизни сериал. Губы Ямагучи при этом дрожали, но глаза были как у настоящего воина. Ну и дуэт из них вышел, в очередной раз поразился Ойкава. 

При всей симпатии к обоим, и Ямагучи, и Ханамаки мангаками были посредственными. Ямагучи хорошо ассистировал, но идеями не блистал. Ханамаки ходил по всем издательствам и получал только отказы и пожелания совершенствоваться. Они столкнулись, когда ассистировали Цукишиме из Сенен Мэгазин, а спустя несколько месяцев через Ивайзуми вышли на Ойкаву. Их юмористический ваншот стал вторым на Тезуке, но дело было даже не в этом. У Ямагучи и Ханамаки был потенциал, трудолюбие, желание много и тяжело работать, и нежелание уступать, которые Ойкава оценивал гораздо выше врожденной гениальности некоторых мангак. А еще мечты, загадочные и великие, которыми они, однако, не спешили делиться с Ойкавой.

Уже после второй банки на Ойкаву навалилась усталость. День оказался перенасыщенным. Он пялился на Ивайзуми, но тот не предъявлял по этому поводу, легко поддерживал беседу, настукивая по железной банке какой-то знакомый мотив. Ойкава ощущал равновесие. Будто он долго шел по веревочному мосту и, наконец, ступил на твердую землю. Этот сериал исполнит мечты Ханамаки и Ямагучи, а Ойкаве поможет подобраться к Ушиваке, чтобы потом перепрыгнуть через него, как через снаряд на физре.

— Чему ты лыбишься? — спросил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава понял, что почти задремал.

— Мечтаю, Ива-чан.

— Мечтатель хренов.

Ханамаки забрался в холодильник и вздохнул.

— Пиво кончилось.

— Ну, магазины ведь еще работают, — Ойкава поднялся с пола и чуть не грохнулся на Ямагучи.

— Напился? 

— Просто ноги затекли. За кого ты меня держишь, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми поднялся следом и подхватил Ойкаву за локоть.

— За человека, который нормально не ест, спит по четыре часа в день, и то иногда на работе. Пошли, посажу тебя до такси.

Ойкава влез в кроссовки, поймал в зеркале озабоченный взгляд Ивайзуми и шепнул:

— Я скучал, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми отмахнулся, но кончики ушей его покраснели.

***

Следующие два дня Ойкава провел в издательстве, не выбираясь даже на обед. Лето была жаркая пора во всем смыслах. Многие школьники и студенты, обзаведясь свободным временем, рисовали мангу и несли ее в Джамп. Из двух десятков работ Ойкаву заинтереслвали только три, еще четырем ребятам он посоветовал сходить в другие журналы, которые больше подходили по формату. К концу второго дня, глядя на свои красные глаза в отражении, Ойкава вытащил линзы и надел очки, за что удостоился вящего восторга Тендо, заглянувшего к ним в гости. Решался вопрос об аниме по «iggle», и Ойкава сломал три карандаша, пока подслушивал их с Ушивакой разговор.

— Слышал, вам, наконец, дали сериал, — Тендо уперся ладонями в стол Ойкавы и улыбался, будто ему за это платили огромные деньги. — Ваншот вышел ужасно крутой, но не потеряется ли вся соль в сериале?

Ойкава смел поломанные карандаши в ящик стола.

— Не переживай за нас так, перегреешься.

Тендо поиграл бровями.

— Я всегда переживаю за своих соперников. Вот только они быстро пропадают куда-то. 

От срока за убийство Ойкаву спас Мизогучи. Подкрался незаметно и опустил руку Тендо на плечо, тот дернулся и чуть не заехал по нему локтем.

— Мизогучи-сан — ниндзя. 

— Не хотел тебя напугать, — Мизогучи положил перед Ойкавой папку.

— Что это? — Ойкава подвинул папку к себе подальше от любопытного носа Тендо.

— Работа, — многозначительно ответил Мизогучи и, повернувшись к Тендо, добавил: — Отвлекай от дел Ушиджиму, пожалуйста.

Тендо примирительно поднял руки вверх и нестройным шагом направился к двери.

— Когда он уходит, аж жить легче становится, — Ойкава дернул тесьму и открыл папку. Работа так работа. Конечно, он с утра на одном кофе и карамельках для посетителей, но не затянется же это до ночи.

— Тут резюме стажеров с образцами работ. Посмотри, кому из ребят не хватает помощников. 

— Но, — Ойкава скрестил руки на груди, — над «песками» уже работают Ивайзуми, Куними и Киндаичи.

Мизогучи наградил его хмурым взглядом.

— Я даже не сомневался. Вот только у нас в команде есть и другие мангаки. 

Ойкава быстро пролистал стопку бумаг. Да тут штук сорок — не меньше.

— Я займусь этим.

— Рассчитываю, — Мизогучи ослабил галстук, бросил взгляд на кондиционер, который больше трещал, чем холодил, и уже возвращаясь на свое место через плечо сказал: — Не заводи любимчиков. Это непрофессионально.

Пока Ушиваку срочно вызвали на просмотр очередного мангаки, Ойкава умыкнул из его ланч бокса один онигири и принялся за изучение стажеров. Добрая половина из них были ему знакомы, и он быстро раскидал их по самым горящим проектам. Добавил несколько новичков с хорошими данными в список для личных встреч. Но когда начал обзванивать, выяснилось, что одни уже выпускали свою мангу, вторые ассистировали несколько проектов, третьи просто потеряли интерес или нашли другую работу.

За окном поэтично смеркалось. Бумажная работа всегда пожирала время незаметно. Особенно такая, копившаяся целую вечность и дождавшаяся именно Ойкаву. 

Он сбросил очередной звонок и щелкнул по телефону, тот прокатился по столу, пока не свалился за край. А ведь он хотел лично проводить Киндайчи и Куними в студию, но не смог вырваться. Мобильный пиликнул, Ойкава поднял его и прочитал сообщение:

«Стыковка прошла отлично! А вы, горе-редактор-сан, отправляйтесь домой, а то когда-нибудь, клянусь, я буду рисовать с вас монстров-злодеев».

***

К концу недели Ойкава пришел за манускриптом. Куними с Ямагучи сидели перед вентилятором, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Киндайчи бурчал на линейку, но, заметив его, подскочил на ноги, чуть не разнес все на столе и выпалил:

— Добрый день, Ойкава-сан!

Ивайзуми появился из кухни, обнимая несколько банок содовой.

— Это вообще законно: столько людей на квадратный метр? — вместо приветствия сказал Ойкава и плюхнулся на диван.

— Общага, — заметил Куними. — Вчера нам пришлось ночевать тут, и мастер Ханамаки во сне вытворял такое, что теперь обязан на мне жениться.

Ханамаки протянул Ойкаве папку с листами.

— Куними, ты такой старомодный.

— У меня синяки на боках.

— Кто сказал, что это были мои руки? Может, это были пятки Киндайчи?

— А может, мои локти, — внес Ямагучи свою версию.

Ойкава пришикнул на них и взялся за чтение главы.

Комната замолчала ожиданием. Только вентилятор неуважительно жужжал. 

Первое, что сразу бросилось в глаза — фоны. Киндайчи не просто не разочаровал, но даже превзошел ожидания. Руины городов, бункеры дышали палящим солнцем, а под ногами героев тонкой вуалью стелился песок. 

— Это здорово. И только попробуй уйти от меня к конкурентам, — похвалил Ойкава.

Киндайчи густо покраснел.

Конечно, линии Ямагучи все еще были далеки от совершенства, но взгляды стали живее, ракурсы удачнее, вряд ли он смог бы нарисовать лучше, чем сейчас. Ханамаки тоже постарался на славу, учел все замечания по сюжету и последним фреймом вдарил по нервам так, что Ойкава буквально подпрыгнул на месте. Читатели с ума сойдут в ожидании следующей главы.

Ойкава сложил листы обратно в папку и улыбнулся:

— Ушивака будет грызть пол, когда это увидит. 

Уже у порога Ойкаву накрыло тревогой. А вдруг он что-то недосмотрел. Слова Мизогучи про любимчиков некстати всплыли в голове. Возможно ли, что Ойкава предвзят, и его симпатия — розовые очки, сквозь которые глава кажется идеальной, а на самом деле не является таковой.

Завязывая шнурки, Ойкава не заметил, как подошел Ивайзуми и поставил ему на голову ледяную банку. 

— Что не так с твоим тупым лицом? 

Ойкава поднял взгляд, забрал банку. Ивайзуми сел перед ним на корточки и ущипнул за нос.

— Ай-ай-ай, Ива-чан, больно.

— Я спрошу еще раз, чем ты опять загоняешь себя, Дурокава?

Ойкава оглянулся за спину Ивайзуми, все уже вернулись к работе и не обращали на них никакого внимания.

— Глава ведь вышла замечательная, да? — шепнул Ойкава. — Мне кажется, что да, но вдруг я излишне субъективен?

— Не бывает объективного мнения, Ойкава.

— Да, знаю, — он крепко сжал банку. — Просто я могу не замечать ошибок, потому что это вы. Мизогучи сказал, что я завожу любимчиков. Не так уж он и не прав.

Ивайзуми положил руки ему на плечи.

— Если так думаешь, завтра же иди и пиши заявление на увольнение. 

Ойкава сглотнул. Во рту было кисло, будто съел что-то несвежее. Ивайзуми сжимал его плечи и сверлил взглядом, а потом стукнулся лбом в лоб. И это магическим образом подействовало.

***

Ушивака лепил результаты опроса на доску со скоростью гигантской черепахи. Ойкава так ерзал на стуле, что уже, кажется, дыру в нем протер. После того, как седьмое место заняли, в офисе стало жарко, как в жерле вулкана. Кто-то стучал ручкой по столу, и Ойкава знал, многие тут мечтали засунуть ударнику эту ручку поглубже. Минуло шестое место, пятое, на четвертом оказался «iggle», и Мизогучи шепнул ему в ухо:

— Иногда твое выражение лица меня пугает.

Третье. 

Второе.

Ушивака убрал свою лапищу в сторону и Ойкава увидел «В буре песков». 

Радость пронеслась по телу фейерверками. В животе, груди гремели залп за залпом и рассыпались пестрые искры. Ойкаве захотелось расцеловать всех, кто попался бы под руку. Ничто, ничто, казалось, в целом мире, не могло соперничать с чувством победы. Мизогучи сиял, как начищенная монета, и бубнил что-то про «закрепим результат». Даже Ушивака как будто улыбнулся, и Ойкава показал ему язык. Он щелкнул доску на телефон, украсил звездочками и отослал сообщение. 

Куними прислал в ответ селфи на фоне танцующих в обнимку Ямагучи и Ханамаки. Рядом что-то яростно кричал Киндайчи, и даже Ивайзуми улыбался во весь рот. 

***

Вторая глава «песков» опустилась на пятое место, третья дотянула до четвертого, четвертая до третьего, а пятая свалилась аж на восьмое.

Атмосфера вечного рабочего карнавала в студии сменилась на атмосферу настоящих похорон. Ямагучи хмурился так, что рисковал заработать себе морщины уже к завтрашнему утру. Ханамаки выглядел главным виновником: в его черных кругах под глазами можно было спрятаться от солнца. 

— Мы полностью переделаем новую главу, — заявил он, принимая от Ойкавы стаканчик кофе.

— Не успеете.

— Успеем, — Ямагучи схватился за иструменты.

— Ивайзуми-сан, скажите им, — протянул Куними. — Мы и так спим тут три дня в неделю.

Ойкава перевел взгляд на сутулую спину Ивайзуми.

— А будете спать пять.

— Но вам за это сверху не заплатят, — напомнил Ойкава, и Куними принял вид не краше Ханамаки.

Ойкава еще раз проглядел раскадровки будущих глав, хорошо, правда хорошо. Вот только у Тендо лучше. Его временный вылет из тройки лидеров случился во время сюжетной арки, а сейчас, когда дело шло к развязке, «iggle» крепко зацепился за первое место.

Их раскрытие мира и флешбеки сильно проигрывали, но были необходимы для движения истории вперед. 

— Измените подачу, — сказал Ойкава. — Вы грузите читателей матчастью. Уберите половину объяснений, не разжевывайте. Пусть что-то останется за гранью понимания даже главного героя. Читателям интереснее будет узнать это вместе с ним позже. Куними-чан, текст будешь править в первую очередь.

Куними кивнул. Ямагучи взялся за перо и комната наполнилась знакомым скрипом.

Ойкава уже начал обуваться, когда к нему подошел Ивайзуми и сунул в руки лист.

— Это что? 

— Главный герой моего ваншота.

С листа на Ойкаву смотрел парень с коротким ежиком, морщинками на переносице и смешно выпяченной верхней губой. Парень сидел на мотоцикле, поставив ноги на землю и одет был так наворочено, будто только что прибыл из будущего.

Ойкава прыснул, Ивайзуми заскрипел зубами.

— Придурок, ну невозможно с тобой.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава поднял рисунок. — Это автопортрет?

Ивайзуми попытался забрать лист, но Ойкава увернулся, прижимая рисунок к груди, и рванул обратно в комнату.

— Дурокава, — прорычал Ивайзуми. — А ну верни. 

Ойкава спрятался за спину Ямагучи и сунул ему листок. Ямагучи отложил перо и разгладил чуть смявшийся рисунок.

— Ивайзуми-сан, это потрясающе!

Ханамаки, явно до последнего боровшийся с любопытством, подошел к ним и усмехнулся.

— Наконец-то мечта Ивайзуми сбылась, и у него появился мотоцикл.

— Трое против одного, значит, — Ивайзуми красный до кончиков волос, атаковал их убийственными взглядами.

Последним к ним присоединился Куними, ну как присоединился, даже с места не встал, попросил показать ему издалека. Прищурился, а потом растянулся в улыбке.

— Отправьте это Киндайчи, он дорисует на заднем фоне эпичный взрыв. 

Сказал Куними, а по шее получил Ойкава, потому что Ханамаки вовремя успел присесть.

Балаган прекратил Ямагучи:

— А, между прочим, я бы с удовольствием почитал мангу про этого героя. Смотрю на него и уже интересно, — он неловко рассмеялся. — Так и представляю гонки на выживание в городе будущего где-нибудь на Луне.

Ивайзуми застыл.

— Ямагучи, как ты…

— По одежде, это первое, что пришло мне на ум.

Он вернул Ивайзуми листок.

Ойкава улыбнулся: в студии наступила хорошая погода. 

***

Три недели «пески» удерживали девятое место, но гряло новое собрание — новые сериалы, и риск провалиться ниже висел над ними черными тучами.

Тем временем Тендо зачастил в редакцию, и ничего хорошего это не обещало. Ойкава допрашивал Мизогучи, но тот был в курсе только аниме. Еще и аниме — когда оно выйдет, за «iggle» будет уже не угнаться. Не найдя ни единой возможности подслушать, Ойкава решил спросить в лоб. Тендо выпучил на него глаза и воскликнул:

— Так вы не в курсе, Ойкава-сан? Мы с Семи начали работать над новой мангой.

— Вы с Семи что?

На Ойкаву будто гора свалилась. Два проекта одновременно? Да они издеваются.

— Ну, конечно, рисовать буду только я. У Семи ужасный вкус, когда дело касается персонажей. 

Ойкава поймал взгляд Ушиваки, сунул руки в карманы и сжал кулаки. 

— Не хочешь взять проект? — спросил Ушивака совершенно будничным тоном, будто предлагал кофе. — У меня сейчас много работы, а Тендо настаивает на выпуске в ближайшее время. Два твоих сериала все равно вот-вот закончатся.

— Ай, — Тендо покачал головой. — Вакатоши-кун, у тебя никакого чувства такта. Сам говорил, что на последнем собрании о закрытии «песков» речи не шло. 

— Пойдет на следующем. 

Тендо забрался на стол, заслоняя Ушиваку и посмотрел Ойкаве в глаза.

— Вакатоши-кун прав. Но я все еще считаю вашу мангу хорошей. Скажи Ханамаки и Ямагучи, что если они вылетят, я буду расстроен. Я ведь уже намечтал себе, что мы будем крутыми соперниками, — он зачертил пальцами в воздухе. — Знаешь, когда пишут соперники, а понимают друзья.

Он спрыгнул со стола и оказался к Ойкаве вплотную.

— Но я не могу долго ждать.

Ойкава перевел взгляд на Ушиваку, а Тендо, не попрощавшись, потопал к выходу.

— Возьми их, Ойкава, это хороший шанс для тебя, как для редактора, — сказал Ушивака, не меняясь в лице. — Я предлагаю серьезно. К чему эта ничтожная гордость?

Ойкава усмехнулся. Ничтожная гордость, значит.

— Вам нужны хорошие соперники, и вы их получите, — пообещал он.

Ушивака кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

***

В пятницу решено было устроить собрание. Ойкава ввалился в студию со стопкой коробок пиццы и застал всех, сбившихся в тесный кружок на полу.

— Начали без меня? — удивился он.

— Нет, — Киндайчи замахал руками. — Мы тут читаем мангу Ивайзуми-сана, это что-то.

Ойкава подошел ближе, оставил пиццу на столе и примостился между Ханамаки и Ямагучи.

Ямагучи передал ему пару страниц и сказал:

— Это интересно, Ивайзуми-сан, и будет выглядеть хорошо в аниме, я думаю.

— Сюжет легкий, но не скучный, — Ханамаки отдал оставшиеся листы и потянулся к пицце.

— Хочу нарисовать фон. Тут. Виражи трассы и вид на Землю, — Киндайчи ткнул пальцем в один из фреймов.

Ойкава нашел начало и принялся читать. Работа и правда выглядела многообещающе, хороший задел на долгую историю. Но как ваншот слабовата. Только вот… Он вздрогнул и пролистал несколько страниц по второму кругу. Герой — тот самый. Никаких раздражающих факторов, как у типичных сенен персонажей, сильный дух, лаконичные фразы, лишенные пафоса, но не лишенные смысла. Мимика, жесты, отношение к другим героям, соперникам. В меру комичности и строгости и никакого обожествления и супер скиллов. Мальчишка из соседнего дома, только герой. Да кому Ивайзуми продал душу, чтобы придумать его. 

Ойкава прикусил губу. 

— Немного не формат Джампа.

— Я тоже так сказал, — подхватил Ямагучи. — Но я могу поговорить с Дайчи-саном из Янг Эйс.

— Эй, — Ивайзуми принес из холодильника зеленый чай и стаканы. — Может, уже хватит. 

Ойкава собрал листы и сунул в валяющуюся на полу папку.

— Не стесняйся принимать комплименты, Ива-чан. 

Ханамаки достал из коробки кусок пиццы, но есть не стал.

— Ойкава, какие новости?

Все разом затихли. Ойкава ненавидел такие моменты, когда все затихали. Будто его выгнали на сцену, зажгли проектор и заставили объявить, что к Земле движется метеорит и все умрут.

— Вы хоть жуйте, чтобы я не чувствовал себя так погано, — попросил он. — Сегодня одобрили три новых сериала, сами понимаете, и Тендо работает над новой мангой в соавторстве с Семи.

Ханамаки выдохнул со свистом, как шарик спустило.

— Два сериала в Джампе одновременно?

— Именно так.

— Пока мы с одним на грани вылета из десятки, — он отложил надкусанный кусок пиццы и уронил подбородок на грудь.

Ямагучи хмурился своим грязным от чернил ладоням.

— Вариант один: переделать готовые главы, которые успеют выйти до новых сериалов.

— Нереально, — Куними налил себе чаю и выпил залпом. — Даже если я соглашусь жить тут — Киндайчи-то ясное дело заочно согласен.

Киндайчи шумно проглотил пиццу.

— И мы даже не знаем, что менять. 

Каждый день Ойкава перечитывал «пески» раз за разом. Он не считал, что они халтурят или что их история скатилась. Она по-прежнему была интересной и качественной, ей просто не хватало чего-то выдающегося, чтобы выбиться в лидеры, а не тащиться в средничках. Все его исправления и комментарии были верны, а ребята быстро подхватывали и исправляли. Они держались на плаву, но этого было мало. 

Пиццу пришлось отложить, никому кусок в горло не лез. Ханамаки достал раскадровки последних глав, и все упали в их чтение. 

— Вот тут, — воскликнул Ямагучи, поднимаясь на ноги. А когда понял, что все на него пялятся, покраснел. — Простите, просто подумал, что это отличный момент, чтобы убить главного героя.

По комнате прокатилось хоровое «что?»

— А так по тебе и не скажешь, Ямагучи, — ошарашенно произнес Куними.

— Нет, нет, — Ямагучи бросился к столу и взял карандаш. Ханамаки встал у него за плечом. Его лицо постепенно из хмурого превращалось в удивленное, а потом на нем растянулась улыбка.

— Я понял! Этот артефакт. Мы убьем героя не по-настоящему. Так и переход сюжетный лучше выйдет.

Он подвинул Ямагучи плечом и набросал что-то на листе.

— Но нам не обойтись без нового персонажа, который оживит главного героя.

— А Сато или Мочидори?

Ямагучи замотал головой.

— Не было ни намека, что они в курсе.

— Нарисуйте новую девушку! — вклинился Киндайчи.

Куними, уже успевший положить себе на колени коробку с пиццей, протянул ему один кусок.

— Ага, и получите гарем.

— Переход соперника на их сторону? — спросил Ойкава.

— Ты бы еще предложил, чтобы артефакт сработал сам, — Ивайзуми несильно щелкнул ему по лбу.

— Стойте! Я знаю, — на лице Ямагучи изобразилась вся решительность этого мира. Поразительно, каким он мог быть, когда ситуация требовала. — Нам нужен друг главного героя.

— Бог из машины?

— Нет же.

— Но у нас нигде не говорилось, что у героя был друг.

— Потому что он был уверен, что тот остался под землей после крушения мира.

— Не слишком ли драматично?

— Не очень.

— И артефакт, и бункер, и, ну, понимаешь!

Ханамаки явно понимал, они с Ямагучи без слов пялились друг на друга целую вечность.

— Мыслями обмениваются? — шепнул Киндайчи.

— Только вот, — Ханамаки упал на стул. — Успеть перерисовать главу полбеды. А придумать с разбегу такого ключевого персонажа.

— Возьмите моего. 

Ойкава вздрогнул. Голос Ивайзуми прозвучал над самым ухом. Он сидел совсем близко и держал в руках папку.

— Ива-чан...

— Да не пяльтесь вы так, — Ивайзуми принял устрашающий вид. — Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли его для своей истории. Моя все равно ни на что не годится.

— Но это не так, — влез Киндайчи, и Куними пихнул его коленом. 

Ханамаки с Ямагучи снова замолчали, теперь уже глядя в пол.

— Герой Ивайзуми идеальный, — начал Ойкава. — Даже костюм: если убрать из него пару футуристических деталей, впишется в альтернативный мир будущего Ханамаки и Ямагучи. И мотоцикл, я так и вижу его появление на странице в облаке песка, сотворенном рукой Киндайчи, на этом мотоцикле. А Куними обязательно придумает крутейшую первую фразу, — он выдержал паузу. — И все же, это манга Ивайзуми. 

— Моей манге никогда не тягаться с Тендо за первое место в Джампе, — Ивайзуми поднялся, порылся в папке и, вытащив обложку, положил ее перед Ханамаки и Ямагучи. — Но пусть этим займется мой герой.

***

Двое суток они спали по очереди, два-три часа. Ойкава соврал Мизогучи, что слег с отравлением, попросился поработать на телефоне и остался в студии. Ему казалось, что к концу второго дня он почти научился рисовать. 

Ивайзуми периодически заваривал всем рамен и ставил на стол банки энергетика, а потом возвращался к скринтонам, рассказывая все больше о своем герое. Куними соорудил для Ханамаки повязку камикадзе, и та теперь красовалась у него на лбу. Ямагучи выглядел, как живой мертвец, и Куними взял часть его работы на себя. У того была чудесная способность экономить силы — козырь, когда вся команда еле шевелила руками. Даже прическа Киндайчи устала, и несколько прядей упали челкой на мокрый от пота лоб.

С переделанным манускриптом Ойкава ехал на такси и все время подгонял водителя. Мизогучи рвал и метал, и каждые десять минут орал в трубку ругательства, которые пугали даже таксиста. Но когда посмотрел манускрипт, смог выдавить только:

— Ого.

И пошел сдаваться, попутно собирая углы столов.

Ойкава упал на свое рабочее место, положил голову на стол и задремал.

***

Рейтинг главы с другом главного героя должны были вывесить вот-вот. Сердце хотело выпрыгнуть из груди и сделать трехочковый за шиворот Ушиваке, который лепил на доску результаты. Стоило внести предложение о смене его на этой должности. Ну и что, что самый высокий, низкому можно и табурет подставить, лишь бы не тормозил. 

Ойкава думал, что обрадуется уже после девятого места, но облегчения не пришло. Строчки заполнялись одна за другой, пока их не осталось две. Ойкава еще раз мысленно пересчитал манги — что-то не сходилось. Из-под руки Ушиваки появилась карточка «iggle», а рядом с ней «В буре песков». 

— Что значит, разделили второе место?

— У вас с Тендо одинаковое количество голосов, — Ойкава смотрел в лицо Ушиваке и впервые за долгое время, а может быть, впервые за всю жизнь, оно его не бесило. — Готовьте цветной разворот с другом главного героя.

На том конце провода раздались крики. Кто-то поминул несчастную Ямаширо-сан. Бабуля наверняка уже трясущимися руками набирала номер полиции и капала валерьянку в стакан. Нужно будет занести ей коробку сладостей и первый том «песков», когда он выйдет, решил Ойкава.

***

Телефон разрывало от бессвязных сообщений и фото. Ойкава жутко хотел к ним, но работа не отпускала до темноты. Манга одного из его подопечных скатилась до восемнадцатого, предстоял неприятный разговор. У другого слились сразу два ассистента, да еще Мизогучи попросил его поговорить с мангакой из Бецума, которая решила сменить направление.

Когда он вышел на улицу, уже светили фонари, густой поток людей наполнял выжженные за день улицы. Ойкава почувствовал, что его дернули за рукав и повернул голову.

— Хреновой идеей было ждать тебя. Стою, как дурак, уже второй час.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава перехватил ладонь Ивайзуми и крепко сжал.

— Ребята там отмечают, — Ивайзуми посмотрел на их сцепленные руки и повел плечами. — Хочешь, пойдем к ним? Надо только пива еще купить.

Ойкаве неловко было признаваться, что он не хочет. Что он устал, как супергерой после схватки с суперзлодеем, и ему нужна своя филлерная глава с повседневностью и Ивайзуми.

— Я не ел с самого утра, — сказал он.

Ивайзуми сжал его ладонь в ответ.

— Ну и дурак.

— Тут рядом неплохой итальянский ресторанчик, — Ойкава нырнул в сумку, выуживая со дна мобильный и проверяя время. — Еще должен работать. Там обычно много народу, но подают вкусный тирамису.

— А пиццу навынос там готовят?

— Ту самую, которую мы не доели в прошлый раз.

— То что надо, — Ивайзуми высвободил руку и сунул в карман. — Или ты перестаешь тормозить или я сваливаю.

Домой они пришли ближе к одиннадцати. 

Ойкава быстро сгреб вещи со всех поверхностей и комком сунул в шкаф, запнул под кровать пару носков, резиновый мяч, пустые бутылки из-под сока. Ивайзуми следил за ним, сложив руки на груди, а потом принялся помогать. За двадцать минут квартира приняла относительно приличный вид, а Ойкава почувствовал, что сейчас уснет стоя с открытыми глазами.

— И все же это идиотизм ставить диван к окну, — сказал Ивайзуми, наматывая на ломтик горячий сыр.

— У меня красивый вид. 

За стеклом тянулся неон развлекательных кварталов, из-за которого почти не видны были звезды. Редкие деревья у обочин — как заблудившиеся среди бетона, стекла и огней — колыхались под ветром. 

Ойкава с трудом дожевал второй кусок пиццы и навалился на Ивайзуми, из последних сил схватил его за щиколотку и пощекотил. Ивайзуми закатил глаза, вывернулся и щипнул Ойкаву за бок. 

— Забыл, кто из нас боится щекотки?

Ойкава захлебнулся смехом. Дремоту словно стряхнуло. Они завозились, как подростки, переплетаясь руками и ногами, пока Ойкава не сполз на пол. Отдышался и сказал:

— Теперь я точно знаю, что мы сделаем Ушиваку.

Ивайзуми сел с ним рядом и вытянул ноги.

— Ты зациклился на нем.

— А как иначе, он ведь у нас главный злодей.

— Боги, Ойкава, у тебя профдеформация.

— А знаешь, почему мы его победим? — Ойкава прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Под веками еще вспыхивал неон города за окном. От Ивайзуми тянуло жаром и пиццей. И этот момент захотелось увековечить на одной из цветных страниц. — Потому что у нас есть самый лучший друг главного героя.


End file.
